Trapped
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: ZoLu sort of. Luffy, once again, disregards Zolo's warnings. A creepy tree is on the horizon.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy birthday Clarobell. This fic is for you! XD Hope you enjoy it!**

**Trapped**

The markets were beautiful this time of year and Luffy was taking full advantage of them, and when I say full advantage I mean, he ate everything in sight. It was a rather frightening experience for Zolo to say the least.

He was dragged from one side of the town to the other as Luffy devoured all meat in his path. Of course, then Zolo was left to pay for the 'damages'. Well, finally Luffy had eaten enough food to last a normal person a lifetime, Luffy, half an hour, and they began making their way back towards the ship.

"Hey! Look Zolo!" Luffy cried pointing at a tall, dark and dead tree. Zolo sighed and rolled his eyes in the general direction of the tree.

"Yeah, wow." the swordsman muttered. Luffy laughed, grabbed the green haired man's hand and raced towards the tree.

"Let's have a look!" the captain cried.

"It's a tree Luffy, get over it." Zolo said sarcastically. Luffy frowned.

"Come on Zolo. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Currently, it's wishing it was on the ship." Zolo replied. After being dragged all over the town, paying for every bit of damage and food eaten, the swordsman was not a happy camper. Luffy pouted.

"Stop being mean." Luffy said as he pressed his hand against the tree trunk. It was burned and twisted and looked about ready to fall. Zolo sighed.

"You've had a look, now lets go." the swordsman asked as he crossed his arms and glared at the tree.

"Hey, look there's a cave around the other side." Luffy called as he went around to it. Zolo just stood in his place rather stoically. An arm stretched around the tree and grabbed the swordsman's arm and hauled him around. Luffy crawled into the cave and looked around, eyes sparkling with curiosity. Zolo followed grumpily.

"Wow." Luffy whispered as he crawled in deeper. Zolo rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going any further." he said as he crossed his arms again. Luffy frowned.

"Oh come on. You're not afraid of the dark are you?" Luffy asked with narrowed eyes. Zolo stiffened.

"No." he replied. "It's just stupid coming down here. The tree could collapse at any minute."

"Nah." Luffy objected. Zolo sighed and followed again. It was useless to argue with Luffy when he wanted to do something, whether it was dangerous or not. The tunnel led down to an underground cavern which was lined with glittering quartz and a steady dripping filled the air.

Zolo looked around, looking up to see how high the cavern actually went. Not very. It would have been the height of _Merry _and no higher.

"WOW!" Luffy cried as he ran into it. The echoes created by his call made the rocks above them shake and begin to stir. Zolo winced. This place was dangerous.

"Let's not shout Luffy, k?" he asked. Luffy pouted and then grinned.

"OK!" Luffy replied. Zolo slapped a palm against his forehead. They were going to die. He knew it. Luffy ran around and picked up some rocks, throwing them into the small pool in the centre of the cavern and giggling at the ripples they made.

The water looked oily and rotten and Zolo wrinkled his nose in disgust as he looked at it. No way in hell was he going to drink that. It smelled rotten too. Luffy paused as he spotted something shiny on the ground. He kneeled down by it and pried it out of the mud.

"Hey Zolo! Lookit!" he cried. A small rock fell from the roof, skittering along the ground at Zolo's feet. The swordsman looked up.

"Luffy…" he said. Luffy blinked at the warning tone in his voice. Then it began. Rocks started to tumble from their places in the roof and hit the floor with an alarming force. Zolo jumped out of the way and then looked across.

"Get under the cave over there Luffy!" he yelled, dodging out of the way as he tried to go to his friend. Luffy looked up, and then jumped backwards as a huge boulder hit the ground in front of him and then began to roll towards him. Luffy yelled and ran backwards and then his eyes narrowed and he pulled his arm back.

"Gomu gomu no pistol!" he yelled and slammed his fist into the centre of the boulder, stopping it dead. There was a moment where nothing happened and then small cracks began to spider web out from where Luffy's fist was still connected to the boulder.

Then, the rock broke into pieces and fell still. Luffy grinned and then jumped to the side as another rock came down. He put a hand on his hat and danced out of the way, a rock just missing his foot. Running for the cave, he craned his neck over his shoulder to see Zolo pulling his swords out.

Could he cut through stone? Well, he would soon see.

Zolo spun around and sliced the next rock in two, before jumping under the next one, and then leaping on top of the huge one that came down in front of him. He leaped off of it, sliced the rock that was coming down on him into quarters and spotted Luffy hiding under the cave's entrance.

"Go in further!" he yelled. Luffy didn't move, so Zolo suspected the captain hadn't heard him. He spun out of the way of another boulder and then sliced through one more before landing on the ground.

Unfortunately for poor Zolo, he hadn't known the ground was slippery and he fell back. Rubber arms were suddenly there and they pulled him up and yanked him out of the way. Zolo grabbed onto the wrist that was attached to his bicep and was finally able to get his footing and he launched forward, a large piece of rock slamming into the mud behind him with a wet splat.

Zolo's eyes widened and then he was beside Luffy and they were running as the tunnel rumbled behind them. They stopped when finally the rumbling ceased and the two were now in the dark. The only noises left were the settling of the occasional small rock, ticking down the side of the rock fall that now blocked what was thought to be the only way out.

Zolo re-sheathed his swords and turned to look at Luffy, who was watching him with wide eyes.

"Great." Zolo muttered. "Now we're trapped."

Usopp stood in the crow's nest, watching through his goggles for any sign of Luffy and Zolo. They had been gone for a while now and they were due to set sail. Nami looked up at him from the bottom of the mast.

"See anything?" she called. Usopp shook his head.

"No. Nothing." he replied. Nami sighed.

"I told them to be back by midday, but no, Luffy probably had to go and eat everything." Nami huffed, crossing her arms.

"Ah, do not worry my sweet Nami! You're gorgeous when you're angry." Sanji crooned as he swept up to her with a drink on a platter. Nami accepted the drink.

"Thankyou Sanji." she said as she took a sip. The world behind Sanji suddenly turned to swirls and hearts. Usopp continued scouting.

"Hey! Look at that!" he suddenly called, pointing to something on the horizon. Nami and Sanji turned. Chopper jumped down from his perch on the rail and also hurried over. A large plume of black smoke was slowly drifting up. It was dark and slowly spread outwards as it got higher. Nami's eyes widened.

"What is it?" Chopper asked softly. Sanji shook his head. There was a yell and people from the town suddenly began running out. Sanji ran to the edge of the ship and jumped down onto the dock. He ran along the boards and then up beside a man who was directing the people down the road to safety.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sanji asked. The man looked at him.

"Are you kidding?" he replied. Sanji shook his head.

"I'm new. So, why are you all running?"

"The ancient tree has collapsed. That means doom on all and especially the one that dared to enter it."

"Enter it? What are you talking about?"

"There is a cave under the tree, and it has been avoided… until now. Someone has dared to enter it, and when that happens, doom shall fall on the island." The man explained, panicking.

"Is the tree cursed or something?" Sanji asked. The man nodded.

"Yes. Aren't you leaving?" he asked in return. Sanji shook his head.

"I think I'll stick around." the chef replied and the man shrugged before running off. "Thanks for the info!" Sanji walked back down the dock and climbed up the ladder.

"Cursed! We need to leave! Doom!" Usopp yelled scrambling down the ladder and back onto the deck.

"We need to find Luffy." Nami replied to Usopp's screaming.

"Well, I don't think he will be that hard to find." Sanji said pushing his hands into his pockets. Nami turned to him.

"Why Sanji?" she asked a little cautious.

"Because who else would enter a cursed tree?" he replied. Nami sighed.

"Of course. And Zolo would be with him." she muttered. "Usopp!" and the long nose stopped his screaming and running to look at her. "How far away do you think that smoke is?" Usopp took a moment to look.

"Nearly the other side of the island I'd say." Usopp replied. "But, we aren't going there! It's dangerous!"

"We're missing a captain, and sitting on the ship isn't going to help us find him." Sanji stated. Usopp's face became determined.

"The great captain Usopp will find him!" and his legs shook like rubber. Chopper giggled.

"Let's get going." Nami said and then walked to the edge of the ship. Sanji followed, then Chopper. Usopp sighed, looking rather lost and then he followed as well. Doom or not, Luffy was their captain and Zolo was their friend. He just hoped they would be able to get out of this themselves and that was no curses would take effect on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"This is your fault!" Zolo yelled, his face one reminiscent of a shark's. Luffy pouted.

"Well you could have told me this was going to happen." Luffy replied. Zolo's jaw dropped.

"How the hell should I have known! I told you not to come in here but nooooo, don't listen to me!" Zolo snapped.

"Huh? Whadija say, I was looking at that shiny light over there." Luffy replied. Zolo slapped himself in the forehead. This was pointless. Hang on, shiny light? He looked up and saw Luffy walking towards it.

"What is it?" Luffy muttered as he walked closer. Zolo felt a stab of apprehension in his stomach and took a step forward.

"Luffy, I don't think we should go near that." he said. Déjà vu much? Luffy ignored him.

"It's so shiny." Luffy muttered. Zolo jumped forward and grabbed Luffy's shoulder, pulling him back away from it.

"Let's not go that way." Zolo said. Luffy pouted.

"But I wanna go that way." he replied. Zolo sighed.

"If you follow me, I'll give you some meat." he said slyly. Luffy brightened.

"Ok!" he cried instantly forgetting about the light. The two began walking towards the other side of the tunnel, making their way slowly across fallen boulders. It really didn't occur to Luffy that Zolo didn't actually have any meat. Zolo sighed as he looked at the dead end.

"Can't go that way." Luffy stated. Zolo glared at him.

"Duh," he replied. Luffy pouted. Zolo sighed as he settled himself on the floor, leaning back against the wall. He had been walking for what seemed like hours, and surely it must have been getting late. Luffy watched him and then his brows furrowed.

"Zolo, where's that meat you promised me?" he asked. Zolo shrugged, his eyes already closed.

"Must have lost it," he replied, half asleep. Luffy whined in the back of his throat before flopping down onto the rock floor with a thump that couldn't have been healthy. Zolo cracked an eye open, and wasn't surprised in the slightest to see Luffy pouting as he gazed around the chamber. Was it just him, or was it getting colder? He shivered slightly. It was getting colder.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he drew his knees up and closed his eyes tight. No way was he missing out on sleep just because it was getting a little chilly. Drum Island had been worse, and he hadn't been wearing a shirt in the cold, so, he wasn't gonna get cold that easy.

But Luffy, once he became aware of it, he was likely to freeze. Zolo cracked his eye open slowly again. Sure enough, Luffy still hadn't become aware of the rapid change in temperature. Zolo shook his head.

"Luffy," he said and the straw hatted boy turned towards him.

"Yeah?" he asked. Zolo opened his arms.

"Come here. You're gonna catch a cold, and if you do, I am not carrying you out of here." Zolo replied. Luffy blinked and then shivered, rubbing his arms.

"It's freezing!" he cried and hurried over to the swordsman.

"Oh, now you notice." Zolo said sarcastically as Luffy sat down between his outstretched legs. Zolo wrapped his arms around the small boy, his hands almost coming back to touch his own chest, Luffy was that small.

"Christ you're tiny Luffy." Zolo said. Luffy looked up at him, innocent eyes wide from underneath his straw hat.

"Really?" and he looked down at his own body, "Huh, guess I never noticed." and then he shivered and pressed against Zolo's chest.

"Oh, it's not that cold." he muttered as Luffy's teeth chattered. Luffy nodded, but continued to shiver anyway. Zolo sighed and tightened his arms a little. It was going to be a long night.

Sanji looked around, the setting sun making him put a hand over his eyes so he could see through the glare. So far they had found an empty town, obvious signs of a 'Luffy attack', in other words there was no food, but no tree, no cave and no actual captain and his swordsman.

Nami sighed beside him and Sanji cast a glance down at her. Even though the woman was trying to hide it, she seemed worried.

"We'll find the idiots." he said, taking his cigarette from his mouth. Nami nodded and then she frowned.

"This is all Luffy's fault. He's gonna owe me big time when we find him." she growled, turning around and walking a little further up the track. Sanji smiled. In other words, Nami would be happy when they found the captain again.

"Don't blame Luffy, Zolo probably got them lost and wandered into the cave. The jerk." he said puffing on his smoke before dropping it to the ground and grinding the heel of his boot on it. Nami turned so she could smile at the chef.

"Yeah, probably." and then she squinted past Sanji towards the other end of the road. Sanji turned to see Usopp running towards them, waving his arms frantically as though he wished he could fly. He reached them and doubled over, breathing heavily.

"I…found…the tree." he gasped. Nami's face brightened.

"Where?" she asked. Usopp pointed behind him.

"About an hour's walk that way." he replied.

"Well, there's not much time, let's go." she said and began walking forward. Sanji gently placed a hand on her arm.

"Nami, I don't mean to sound rude or mean, but, if we keep going, we may end up looking in the dark. That's not a good idea. Something bad could happen." he told her. Nami paused and then smiled grimly.

"You're right Sanji. They can look after themselves for one night…" she trailed off, biting her lip. Could they?

"The great captain-" Usopp began.

"Oh shut up." Sanji cut him off and began walking with Nami back towards the ship. Usopp frowned, put out that Sanji hadn't even allowed him to say his own name before telling him to shut up. He glared at the back of the chef's head while they walked back to the ship.

"Stop glaring Usopp, you aren't scaring me." Sanji quipped from in front. Usopp's face grew red and he turned away, grinding his teeth together in frustration. Oh how he hated the cook right now. He wished he had Luffy to talk to. His face fell at the thought of his missing companion and captain. He hoped they were alright.

Luffy awoke, still in Zolo's embrace and yawned. It was still cold, but the sun must have been back up because the rock they were leaning on was becoming hot to touch. Luffy stretched out his cramped legs and tried to wriggle free of the swordsman's grasp, but Zolo tightened his hold convulsively, giving a slight snore.

Luffy peered up at the green haired man, eyes boring into the other's face as he tried to wake him without speaking.

"Alright, I'm up." Zolo muttered, opening his eyes blearily and looking around. Luffy beamed.

"It worked." he squeaked. Zolo raised an eyebrow.

"What did?"

"I woke you up without talking. Cool huh?" Luffy asked, obviously very pleased with himself. Zolo smiled.

"Yeah, cool." he replied but didn't bother to mention that it was actually Luffy's fidgeting that had awoken him. He pulled his arms away from the smaller boy and Luffy immediately bounded to his feet. Zolo pulled his legs under him and got up, stretching as he did so.

"Come on Zolo! Let's explore!" Luffy called, already bolting down a passageway. Zolo groaned. Last time they had done that, well, being trapped in a cave wasn't that bad. In fact, the rats weren't that bad either.

Luffy's enthusiasm about a wet, humid and smelly place, _that_ was annoying. He hurried after the captain, Luffy's sandaled feet slapping wetly against the drenched floor. Wait, when had that happened? It hadn't been wet last night when they had gone to sleep, and now…

"Luffy!" Zolo called, hurrying to catch up with the younger boy. The rock slide must have opened a hole in a lake or something, causing water to flood into the tunnel.

"Luffy! Damnit, get back here!" He called, now running as he tried to catch up to the younger male. Luffy paused, finally stopping and looking over his shoulder at the swordsman.

"What's wrong Zolo?" he asked, tilting his head.

"There's water up ahead. Has to be. This place is flooded." Zolo said as he caught up. Luffy shrugged.

"So?" he asked. Zolo shook his head.

"If there's a lake, that may be our ticket out of here." he explained. Luffy stared blankly back and Zolo had the sudden urge to just pick Luffy up and whack him against a wall to try and knock some sense into that rubber brain of his.

"In other words, water has to get down here in the first place, right? And water can't go anywhere unless it has an opening, right? You follow me so far?" he asked. Luffy grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, you think I'm stupid?" he replied. Zolo had the urge to say 'yes', but he denied it. It wouldn't help the situation.

"Anyway," he continued, "If we can get into that opening, I can swim through it and we can swim out."

"But, how do you know if the hole will be big enough?" Luffy asked, a little concerned.

"Well- wait, you understood that?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's just interesting to hear you explain things like you were explaining it to a three year old." Luffy replied cheekily. Zolo paused and shook his head, he would deal with that later.

"Ok, well, the water came in so quick, the hole has to be pretty big, and that rock slid yesterday must have opened it." he explained. Luffy nodded and then began walking forward again.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he asked. It took a little while for Zolo to realise Luffy was heading back towards the area where that light had been. It now occurred to him, that perhaps the light hadn't been a bad thing, but a sign that outside was near.

However, when they reached the sunken corridor, it was flooded, and instead of a small white light, there was now a murky black hole. Zolo peered at it and then turned to Luffy.

"Wait here." he said. Luffy nodded and Zolo dived into the water, not bothering to take off his swords, as they were going to get wet anyway. He swam towards the murky hole and looked through.

It was dark, but he could see a blue-ish brightness at the end of it, and he smiled. It wasn't far. But, it depended on how deep the lake was. He swam back up to where Luffy was waiting, rather impatiently at that.

"It should be easy enough to get through. It doesn't look like it will be a long way." he said when he had surfaced. Luffy nodded, and looked a little uneasily at the water. Zolo shook his head.

"It's the only way Luffy. If we don't take this opportunity now, who knows what will happen." he encouraged. Standing ankle deep in the water was cold, but he didn't let it bother him. Luffy nodded.

"Right." he said. Zolo held out a hand to the captain and Luffy took it. He paused, and looked up at Zolo.

"It's a good thing you're around Zolo. I don't think I would have got into the water with anyone else." he said. Zolo paused and then smiled.

"Come on, the others will be getting worried." he replied and then he waded into the water, Luffy's hand beginning to go limp in his. He pulled the cursed boy toward him, wrapping his other arm around Luffy's waist and cradling him against his chest. Maybe this swim would be a little harder than he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Chopper volunteered to stay on the ship again, like he had done the day before. He wanted to help find Luffy and Zolo, but he felt it would be better if he stayed with the ship. Sanji, Nami and Usopp set off, walking at a fair pace as they were trying to reach the site Usopp had told them about as quickly as possible. Usopp walked in front, all fear banished to the back of his mind for the sake of his friends.

Hey, even _he _could be brave when his friends were in danger. Nami came behind him, not really paying much attention to her surroundings. The town was as quiet as the grave as they walked through it.

Not a sound was heard, and it kind of freaked the three straw hat crew member's out. Usopp quickened his pace as they walked through. The other side of the town was no different to the side that the ship was on.

Sea stretched beside them, and green paddocks were on the other side of the road. Usopp paused, getting his bearings before setting off again. The track wound it's way inland, and up a slight slope to the top of a hill. Looking down from the hill, you could see a large glittering lake.

It wasn't really that big, but, it was big enough to be called a lake. Usopp pointed towards a twisted and burnt tree at the top of the grassy knoll beside them.

"That has to be it." Nami muttered as she walked forward. Sanji followed, eyes flicking back and forth for any sign of Luffy, Zolo or danger. Nami peered at the tree and then looked back to see Usopp watching them. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on Usopp, the villager was telling us a _myth._" she said. Usopp stood tall and proud, for all of five seconds before he became a quivering lump of liar. "Fine, stay down there." she muttered as she turned back towards the tree. There was no entrance to a cave, there were no holes even. She searched one side, while Sanji searched the other. Nothing.

"But, how do we get them out?" Nami muttered, running a hand over the rough bark of the tree and wincing at how ugly it was.

"How do we even know they're in there?" Sanji asked. "There's no evidence they even went in there." Nami looked up.

"Then where did they go?" she replied, a little darkly. Sanji shrugged.

"I don't know." he said sadly. Nami sighed.

"Those two make me waste way too much of my time. Come on, let's have a look down y the lake. Maybe Luffy fell in." she said, trying to make it sound like a joke, but it wasn't. Actually, it was very plausible and that's why three pairs of feet hurried down the slope of the hill towards the lake.

Zolo kicked his legs, Luffy now completely useless to him. He had the rubber boy pressed to his chest as he swam through the hole. The breath he was holding was beginning to burn a little, but he didn't let go.

Kicking his legs harder, he managed to work through the tunnel and out into the open lake. The water above him was still very dark. Tiny streams of bubbles were issuing from Luffy's mouth. He had to hurry. But there was no way he would make it in time!

Luffy would drown.

Making a split second decision, he bent over Luffy's face, tilting the lolling head towards his own and pressing his lips to Luffy's, he breathed into Luffy's mouth, pinching the boy's nose as he did so. It might not have been much, but when he leaned back, Luffy at least looked a little less pale.

Kicking his legs viciously, and using his free hand to propel himself through the water, he made a bid for the slowly lightening water above him.

That and the air that awaited him on the other side of the surface. His lungs burned and spots began to dance in front of his eyes, but he kept kicking, determined to reach the surface in time. Cold air hit him like a slap in the face as his head breached the surface. Finally. Heaving a deep lungful of the air, he lifted Luffy beside him. The boy was still unconscious.

Zolo gave him a worried look, and still breathing rather deeply, he swam to the shore. Pushing Luffy up in front of him, he climbed onto the warm dirt, the sun shining on them as if nothing had happened.

Once again, Zolo bent over Luffy's inert form, and pressed his mouth to the younger boy's, trying to make those rubber lungs work. Finally, after what seemed like a millennia but was really only a minute, Luffy coughed and sputtered, spitting out water as Zolo rolled him onto his side.

"You okay buddy?" he asked, patting Luffy's back. There was a weak nod as an answer and then Luffy rolled back over onto his back. He smiled up at the sun.

"It's warm out here." he said. Zolo smiled as well.

"Better than that damn cave." he replied.

"There you are!" a snappy voice called. Zolo and Luffy looked around to see Nami marching towards them, hands on her hips and her eyes seemingly alight with anger. Sanji hurried behind her, hands in his pockets and a cigarette in his mouth. Usopp was last, the only one who seemed just plain happy to see them.

"What have you been doing? We thought you went into that cave and got trapped or something." she said when she had reached them. Luffy grinned.

"We did. But Zolo got us out." he replied. Nami paused.

"Oh," she said. "Well, we were due to set sail yesterday so we are already behind because of you two, now let's go!" and she marched off.

"Ah, Nami is so wonderful when she is angry!" Sanji crooned as he followed her. Usopp watched them go, then turned back to Luffy.

"Are you guys okay?" he inquired. Luffy and Zolo nodded.

"What's their problem?" Luffy asked. Usopp shrugged.

"I think they were worried," he replied. Luffy got to his feet, sopping wet. Zolo was no better.

"At least we won't need baths tonight." Luffy said happily. Zolo chuckled and gave Luffy a light shove. Always look on the bright side.

As punishment for letting Luffy go somewhere he wasn't supposed to, Nami had sent Zolo up to do that night's watch. They had sailed out as soon as the two were back aboard the ship.

Chopper had greeted them enthusiastically and when Zolo had said thankyou and that he was glad someone cared, the little reindeer had squealed, yelling that those comments didn't make him feel good at all, and then run down to his lab.

Zolo sighed as he looked out to sea. Something was missing, but he just couldn't put his finger on what it was. There was a soft pitter patter and he looked around to see Luffy standing beside him, hands intertwining as if he were nervous about something.

"What's up captain?" Zolo asked. Luffy shrugged.

"Nothing, I was just, lying in my hammock and it was kind of cold, so could I…?" he trailed off, looking hopefully at the swordsman. Zolo blinked and then smiled, opening his arms. Luffy gave a squeak and jumped down in front of him, snuggling against the swordsman's chest.

"You're so warm Zolo." Luffy mumbled against his chest. Zolo smiled, and hugged his captain tight. "It's warmer when we're together." Zolo paused. Together. That sounded nice.

"I love you Luffy." the words tumbled unbidden from his mouth. It should have surprised him, but somehow, it seemed as if he had known it all along. Luffy leaned back a little to look up at the swordsman again. His eyes weren't wide and innocent this time, this time, Zolo could see the love he felt for his captain reflected in those shining orbs of dark onyx. Leaning down, he gently kissed Luffy on the forehead.

"Yeah, I love you too Zolo." Luffy replied before leaning back in close and snuggling against Zolo's chest with a contented sigh. "Love you too."

**End**

**So, what did you think Clarobell? Did you enjoy it? Was it a good birthday present? Hope it was. And the rest of my friendly readers, what did you think? Reviews are man's, or in my case, girl's best friend! XD Hint hint, nudge oh never mind, someone had better hit me with a giant random ham. XP I stayed up until 2 at night finishing this fic, damn inspiration.**

**-kicks inspiration in the head- I need to stop having coffee early in the morning. **


End file.
